Shapeshifter
by NightCourtRuby
Summary: Tier is your average girl. Not. 'Eagle' sits behind the world, taking in students, maybe forcefully, that all have something in common. Magic. Tier has the power to shapeshift into anything she touches. With the exception of the thing being living of course. But she can't help feeling that 'Eagle' is hiding something...
1. Challenged

**Hey guys! Erm… I was just wondering if I should continue this? I'm not sure, I've done the first few chapters, tell me what you think. :D**

Chapter 1: Challenged

My name is Tier. Awkward. I would tell you more but I don't have a last name or middle name. I am an orphan and have always been one. I am a shape shifter.

Miss me? :D

"Levi!" I yell across the hall. He is walking toward the boys' dorm, his red hair swished as he swings around to look at me.

"Yes?" he asks curiously. His grey eyes have a mischievous look.

"Want to do some battle training?" I ask, a challenge is faintly heard in my voice.

"Sure," He smirks "but does it look like I'm in the right clothes to do it?" He is right. Jeans and a long sleeve shirt aren't the best for the acrobatics of a fight. "You ain't either." True.

"Meet you at the gym? Or the outdoor field?"

"The gym. See you there." He runs off into the dorm, and I run off towards the girls' dorm. I'm new here, and am loving these doors. The look like average doors, but when you run into them, you go straight through them. No opening and stubbing your toes. Happy d- OWWW!

I pick myself off the floor and come face to face with Heather.

"Watch it!" She snarls in my face. Heather is a 'stealer'. She does a good deed and gains a power. Every time she does a nice thing. Luckily, she isn't a very nice person.

"Move it or lose it!" I sneer in her face. I lost my patience with her years ago when I first was taken to 'Eagle'. I walked through the magic organisation's large oak doors and immediately had those cold, icy, blue eyes stare into my soul. Yikes.

We challenge each other to make a move. Finally, she gives in. She storms past me, her blonde hair flicking my face. I watch her to make sure she doesn't come back. She doesn't. I continue to my room. Walking through the door, I reach into my chest-of-draws for some black leggings and a black singlet. The magic chest gives me any clothing I want. I change into them from my blue jeans and white shirt. At the same time, I morph my long, black short and change my eyes to black slits, surrounded by green. A dragon in disguise.

Ready to go, I walk to the gym bare-foot. I change my ears to a point, and my nose becomes more, well, delicate. The force of the smells is shocking. Traces of other girls, deodorant and perfume that smells disgusting. Ick.

The gym door awaits. I roll my shoulders and stretch. Then I walk through the door. I see Levi across the room. 100 metres between us. He looks pleased with himself. Why?

Suddenly, 4 other boys come out from behind the obstacles that are spread out across the gym.

"Really?!" I complain, yelling the words to Levi. He is such a _cheat!_

"I'm sorry," He laughs. "You never said no team-mates. Plus, I hate to say this, but if it had only been me against you, then you would have won." Dang. It's true. There is a saying 'Be modest, but don't lie'. I am defiantly the best and strongest at battling.

"Fine." I sigh. "It means a challenge."

 **Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Cold Blooded

**Thanks for continuing!**

Chapter 2: Cold blooded

"Take your mark!" Levi yells out. A battle plan flies through my head. Jeromy can put up enormous force-fields, though it takes energy and a clear conscience. Mark can see heat from behind any object within 40 metres. Finn controls air currents, which is extremely annoying for flying. Josh can run straight through anything and hide inside it, and Levi controls your thoughts when you look into his eyes. He also reads your mind if you are within 10 metres of him. They have strength in numbers.

"Get set!" I settle into a stance. I'll hide and Mark will call out where I am, and Josh will come for me.

"Go!" Levi shouts. I look away, something is compelling to turn around. But I don't. If I even consider looking into Levi's eyes it will be all over.

I sprint away. Time to go. My mind is clear and I'm ready for battle. I stretch my arm out. My skin changes to hot wax and moulds. Feathers appear along my arms. I continue running. My eyes go black. When they start working I can see everything. So defined, so clear. My hair sticks up into a feathered crown. My teeth crack and break; morphing into a sharp beak. I jump and take flight, my legs and feet grow scaly mid-air. Talons and wings. The Crowned Eagle, that is me, takes to the skies. Wings straight out and gliding, to the massive, red wall.

"She's behind the red wall!" I heard Mark shouts. That means that he is within 40 meters.

"Got it!" That's Josh. Oh! I have an idea. I fly to the ground and Morph again fathers shrinking, the scales on my legs creeping all over my body. Limbs disappear and the beak shrinks and pours into 2 razor-sharp fangs. I blunt them a-little and change my venom; I don't want to kill anyone.

"Wait! She's gone!" Ha! That'll teach him. The Black Mamba is a cold-blooded animal; Mark sees heat. One of his weaknesses.

I hide in the shadows and wait. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Josh is here. He looks around, his brown eyes dart around the space. His curly, black hair swishes.

"She's not here." Ha. He wishes. I curl. I strike. Faster that the eye can see, I lunge and bite him on the leg. Josh screams in agony. The venom is cold in my fangs an it seeps into his leg. I burnt out the venom when I morphed. In my fangs, and in his leg, is a tranquilliser. He falls, unconscious, to the floor. I let go and morph into something even smaller. A fly. The ground rushes towards me even though I'm on it. The fly's wings shoot out from my body. 6 legs too. My eyes black and come back to focus and I am looking through many, many, many windows. One of the most disgusting parts of morphing is your insides. Organs change, disappear and appear. Bones crunch and break. Yuck.

A blood-curdling scream, slices the air.

"Finn!" Levi yells. I fly towards them. Cautions, though. Maybe this is a trick. No! Finn is on the floor and is jittering and shaking violently. His eyes are shut. The veins in his neck go black. His lips too.

"Damon!" Jeromy yells. The Devils child. A possessing spirit made of shadows.

"Tier!"

I'm here!. Obviously, a fly cannot talk. So, when I'm in morph, I'm one-way telepathic. I land and shoot upwards, human once more. Suddenly, Finn stops moving. The black in his veins fade. He opens his eyes. Mark cries out.

Finn's eyes are completely black.

 **To the next chapter!**


	3. Damon

**Last chapter until I start the real book!**

"He's possessed!" I gasp. We back off cautiously. This is bad. This is really bad. Finn stood up. Heck no. He looks around at us. Or rather, the Damon, looks around at us. Crud.

Finn looks at me and grins. Then he lets out a snarl and leaps at Mark. Mark freezes and his hands go up to shield his face. But Finn's flight path is redirected when Jeromy puts up a field around Mark.

"Mark!" I scream. "Go get help!" The force-field vanishes and he runs for the door. Finn hisses at Jeromy, who is bending over and panting.

"Look out!" Levi yells. Too late. The Damon delivers a thundering spinning back-hand to Jeromy, he drops to the floor like a stone. Now it's just me and Levi. I morph. Limbs thicken. Claws mold from nails. My arms lengthen and I drop onto all fours. White fur grows. Clothes vanish. Black fur grows on the white. Striped and Deadly. Fangs grow. Teeth sharpen. Face lengthens. Eyes change. I roar. I am proud. I am strong. I am _beautiful._

A beast among the roses. The white tiger snarls and leaps. Claws unsheathe and my mouth parts to reveal teeth that could cut stone. Hackles raised, I come down on Finn. He looks up at me and splays his hand. I know what's coming. I brace myself. Finn shoves the air and I am flung to the top of the gym. I reach the top and sink my claws into the metal beams. I haul myself upward and growl down at Finn. He moves his hand again. I leap for the next beam and spin around. The beam that I was on is mutated and mauled. Broken and apart. That could have been me.

I am fighting for my life.

Suddenly, the gym door crashes open. Mark runs in along with Nefertiti, Lenna, Lara, Mia, Adriana, and Gemma. Gemma immediately sweeps her hand and her shadow-fire jumps out at Finn, knocking him off his feet. Levi picks him up and punches him, letting him go as it connects, so that he flies into an obstacle. Adriana looks up and spots me. The air shifts around me.

"Walk down!" She shouts a me. I hesitate, but I trust her. I sprint off the beam and run down an invisible slope. A slope of hardened air. I reach the floor and it disappears. Nefertiti runs towards the Finn, who now has a bloody nose, and splays her hand. The wall of wooden bricks crashes down onto him. Mia runs to help Nefertiti, while Lara runs toward Levi to check if he is okay. Adriana and I run toward Levi. She Sprints while I lope. I morph back to human as I run. Finn is unconscious; his face is covered in blood. We make a circle around him as Lara and Levi run over. We link hands and bow our heads. A blue light floods my vision. As it fades, Finn's veins go black once more. He starts to spasm. He groans and a shadow suddenly looms over us. I hiss in human form as it leaves.

But Gemma's not done.

"Say good-bye, Damon!" She snarls. Shadow-fire races from her palms, surrounding the shadowy figure until we cannot see it. A chilling Screech rings out, and the Damon is no more.

Levi and I drop to the floor, exhausted. The others crowd around us. My vision now is like looking through a tunnel.

"Tier! Levi!" someone shakes my shoulders. I slip into peaceful blackness.

I come to in the medical bay. Dr. Howard is looking down at me through his spectacles.

"Good. You're awake."

"What happened?" I ask. I sit up. "Is everyone alright."

"Everyone is fine." He answers. Good. I lie back down and rest. From training to a battle for my life. You think your life is hard? Think again.

 **Whatcha' think?**


End file.
